


Twelfth day of xmas

by purplefox



Series: 12 days of xmas [12]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Christmas, Established Relationship, Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 04:41:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8830807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Finally the last day





	

What should be the last day. Dick shut off his shower and his sigh echoed in the bathroom. He was tired, not just physically but he was close to being worn out. He missed Bruce. The game Bruce was playing did not help him in any way it just made him miss Bruce even more. The days were going by and he still missed Bruce.

Bruce had been a rude ass and that was what had prompted the argument and Dick leaving and he was determined that Bruce would be the one to fix things this time but that did not mean the situation was easy on him either.

Being apart from Bruce did take its toll he was used to seeing him. Touching him, feeling the soft touch of Bruce’s hand on his shoulder, on his hand or on the back of his neck when they passed each other. They were used to casual affection around each other… or more like Bruce had gotten used to doing casual affection after he and Dick had gotten together.

He was not too proud to say that he missed him. He was not too proud to say how the entire thing had taken its toll on him. He grabbed his clothes and pulled them on with jerky movements. It was early, he was tired and he wanted nothing more than to curl up with Bruce and sleep but of course there was the display that he would be unable to sleep through that he had to suffer through first.

The first cup of coffee he had barely finished before the floodlights came on. Dick offered a word of prayer for his neighbours. So far he had gotten no complaints but you never knew, you just never knew. With a sigh he sat at the window as the drums began to play.

Yesterday the pipes had been enough for Dick to recall the memories of the play he and Bruce had watched together but the drums brought a different flavour to it. When the pipes joined in Dick closed his eyes to allow the music to wash over him.

When the men in their Victorian clothes started to leap around the makeshift stage and the women began to dance he smiled. It was faster than before. Dick barely heard the cows as he watched it all. It went on and on the various gifts that Bruce had gotten for him.

When the birds started to be shuffled out he shook his head.

X

It was when Bruce stepped out the last truck behind the men carrying the pear tree that Dick got up from his seat. It had been a long twelve days and it had been a while that he had seen Bruce, not Batman but Bruce.

Dick was aware of things being taken down, reassembling and he sighed with relief when the structure of the birds started to be taken down. It looked like it was over but that was not all. Bruce looked right up at the window right up at him and Dick was moving… running for the front door.

X

“Like my Christmas spirit?” Bruce asked the moment he opened the door. Dick considered closing the door in his face but instead he laughed, at Bruce, at himself at the entire situation and he threw himself forward into Bruce’s arms.

“Just stop.” Dick laughed. “You’re such an ass Bruce.” He pressed a kiss to Bruce’s cheek as he watched the chaos leave his yard… except for the pear trees. He shook his head at them before he laughed again.


End file.
